


Come Cover Me

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [18]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno is always so shy, Awkward First Time, Come Cover Me - Nightwish, F/M, I hate tagging my stuff, Nightwish - Freeform, Wishmater - album, i had fun with this, in case you guys didn't pick up on that one, my cat just made that face, okay so yeah, pensive looking kitty face, that actually has nothing to do with the fic, the sin cave is the vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: Arno and Élise have sex for the first time.





	Come Cover Me

_Come cove me with you! For the thrill, till you will take me in. Come comfort me in you! Young love must live twice only for us._ _—_ _Nightwish_

* * *

Everything was silent. There was a pale sliver of moonlight coming through the window. He padded down the hall on cat-silent feet, his breathing coming out in slow breathes. He stopped before her door and tapped with his nail on the wood. He heard movement on the other side, the door opening and Élise's eye appeared at the crack. "Is it clear?" she whispered.

Arno glanced about, nobody was in the hall. "Yes," he breathed, and she opened the door wide enough to slip his lanky frame through. She closed and locked the door. She threw her arms around his neck, and his arms circled her waist. They sighed content to be in each other's embrace. "I missed you," he whispered. She giggled, kissing his nose before leading him to the bed.

They sat in a pool of moonlight, Élise fiddling with a loose thread on her shift. He sat cross-legged, hands on the bare ankles. It was a bit chilly for a summer night and he wore a loose fitting night shirt and his underwear. "Your hair is loose," Élise commented. Arno nodded.

"Yes, I—" his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, trying not to blush. It still did that from time to time. "I don't tie it back for bed," he said. Élise smiled serenely at him. His sixteenth birthday was next week and she promised she'll be here for it.

"It looks nice," she said. "Suits you." Then she frowned, noticing a cut on his cheek. "Arno how did you get this?" she asked, tapping his cheek. He flushed, glad the moonlight washed out his cheeks tinting.

"Cut myself… shaving," he mumbled. She giggled and that only further fueled his embarrassment. "It hurt like hell."

"I just can't believe you're shaving," Élise teased. "You're still the same baby-face Arno I left years ago."

Arno pouted. "Well, you're still…still… uuh…" he stopped, blushing. Élise hadn't changed that much since her last visit home around New Year's. Her hair was maybe a bit longer, hips a bit wider, chest a bit fuller. Regardless, Arno always thought she was angelically beautiful.

"I'm still what, Arno?" Élise asked, titling her head to the side. "Arno?"

"Very pretty," Arno said, looking up at her, with a hopeful smile. His smile widened when she blushed. "Can we kiss now?" he asked. Élise laughed _. If moonlight had a sound_ , Arno thought, _it would be Élise's laugh_.

"Is that all you think about these days, kissing me?" Élise teased, poking him in the ribs. He mumbled, rubbing the spot where she poked him.

"Yes," Arno quipped. "Not really, but… it's just… you said to come tonight because you had something planned, so… I thought we'd be kissing." There was a glint in Élise's eyes, the same one when she had something devilish planned. "Élise?"

She didn't explain before kissing him, her hands on his thighs. He sighed, content to feel her soft lips on his; he placed his hands on her hips. It was innocent for two heartbeats, before Élise's tongue darted out and stroked his lips. He parted his by reflex, allowing their tongues to twine together. They pulled away, gasping for breath before kissing against.

He's enjoying it, getting lost in how her lips feel against his and her tongue stroking his. There was a whispering rustle of fabric, and Élise's hand was against his stomach. His skin twitched, and he pulled away, breaking their kiss. He looked down, her hand still beneath his shirt. "Élise?" he asked, his cheeks growing hot. There was that darkling in her eyes again, the impish glint of doing something forbidden. She ran her hand up his chest and he sighs, enjoying the softness of her hand. Her hand graced a nipple and he moaned softly, closing his eyes. Blood rushed north and south.

"Arno," Élise said. He snapped his eyes open to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Take your shirt off," she said.

Arno blinked. "Alright," he replied, bit confused as to why she wanted him to take his shirt off. "We're still going to kiss right?" he asked.

"We're going to do a lot more than just kiss, Arno," Élise said, scooting closer to him as he pulled his night shirt over his head. He tossed it to the floor, skin puckering at the sudden change of temperature. Arno gulped, feeling self-conscious about her scrutinizing stare.

"Well?" Arno asked, feeling awkward. Élise looked at him, then ran both her hands up and down his chest, feeling the developing muscles. He sighed softly, enjoying the caressing touch. Until she twitched her fingers along his sides, by his ribs. He choked on a laugh. "É-Élise!" Arno gasped, as her fingers danced along his ribs. He fell on his back squirming. "St-stop!"

"I didn't know you were ticklish!" Élise teased, tossing her red curls back and straddling his hips. She was relentless in her tickling and he was persistent in his effort to buck her off, but she squeezed her thighs around his hips to keep herself in place. His hands caught hers, interlacing his fingers with hers. Élise chuckled, leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss. Arno sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

Élise pulled her lips from his, kissing his cheek and jaw and down his throat. Arno groaned when she sucked on his throat. "Careful," he cautioned, "don't leave a mark."

She smacked his shoulder. "Shut up. Just be quiet and my father isn't going to hear us. Got it?"

"Okay," Arno whispered. He didn't know how he'd keep his promise, especially when she began to kiss randomly on his chest. It felt good and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to muffle his moan. He gasped loudly when she pressed her tongue experimentally to his nipple.

"What?" Élise pulled away, letting go of his hands. "Did that hurt?"

"No," he said, eyes wide, "it felt really nice."

"Oh. Alright," she said, fluffing her hair before leaning forward and kissing his nipple again. He rubbed her shoulders, encouraging her to lick and suck.

"That's really — _ow!_ Élise, what the hell!" Arno yelped, pushing her back. She blinked at him baffled.

"What? You said you liked it," she protested.

"You _bit_ me!" he pointed out, wiggling out from beneath her and rubbing his abused nipple. He glared at her, betrayed.

"It didn't feel good?" she asked.

"No! It hurt!"

"I said keep it down, so stop being a baby," Élise said, grabbing his ankle. "I'll bite gentler."

"No, no biting," he hissed. "Can we just go back to kissing?"

"No." Élise said, a serious glint in her eyes. "I told you, we're going to do more than kissing tonight." She sat back on her heels and lifted her shift over her body, exposing her naked from to him. Arno's eyes grew wide at the sight of her pale skin, whiter in the moonlight. He drank her all in, admiring the swell of her young breasts, the flatness of her stomach, down to the tangle of red curls peeking out from between her legs.

 _God! The angels are singing at such a sight._ Arno thought, his eyes followed Élise's shy finger as it traced her breast. He scooted up into a sitting position.

"Touch me," Élise said. Arno's eyes grew wide and he chewed at his lip. "Arno I said, touch me."

Arno flushed, his face turning a bright red, even in the moonlit darkness. Slowly, he reached out and touched her. Shy and light touches, then bolder, he ran his palm along her stomach and up between her breasts. He cupped her breasts, kneading them and tweaking her nipples. Her moans were soft and encouraging, her mouth open in an erotic little O. Eyes fluttering closed, "A-Arno…"

"Yes?" he asked, stopping and staring at her.

"Kiss me," she ordered, "like I kissed you."

He smirked. "No biting?" he asked. She shook her head and he pressed his lips to the top of her breasts, kissing and sucking in a random pattern. His hands fell to her hips and slowly he guided her into his lap. Élise moaned when he pressed opened mouth kisses to her nipples, and ventured lower, down long her stomach. Arousal pooled in his groin. Élise ground her hips against his and the intense new sensation made him cry out in shock.

"What?" Élise asked, lifting herself off of him. "Arno are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

It took a moment to get his breath back. "N-No… no, do that again," he said. Élise titled her head but acquiesced to his request, grinding her hips against his. Arno moaned, loudly.

"Arno, I told you to keep it down!" Élise snapped, getting off him. He whimpered in protest.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled. "It just felt really, really good."

"Are you hard?" she asked, eyeing the tent in his pants. Arno flushed, giving a little nod. "Ooooh," Élise teased, hands flying to the laces of his underwear. He tried to stop her, but she won out and yanked his pants off. He instinctively brought his knees together and his hands to his groin, trying to cover the physical evidence of his desire for her. "Let me see, Arno! I wanna see." Élise said, pulling his knees apart and his hands away.

Arno swallowed as she studied his erected cock. He looked away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Why?" Élise asked. "Arno, why are you sorry?"

"It's just… nothing…" he looked away from her, "I…"

"Arno, are you ashamed of yourself… ashamed of wanting me?" Élise asked. His head shot up, his widening in surprised. She sounded hurt and a bit confused that he would feel like that.

"Élise."

"Look," she said, fluffing her hair as she sat between his legs, her legs slipping beneath his. "I wouldn't've pushed it this far if I didn't want to be with you like this." She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with something more than friendship. "I want this Arno."

 _Love, stupid. It's love! She loves you._ Arno blinked. "Élise… I…" he swallowed, "I lo— lots like you." Cold dread coiled down his spine. _Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I tell her how I felt! Lots like you? What fool says that!_ He should just leave, and never show his face to her again.

Élise giggled, and shyly pressed her lips against his. "I love you too, Arno," she whispered, before kissing him again. Her hand traveled up his thigh, and then hesitantly stroked his cock.

Arno bit her bottom lip to muffle his moan. Guilty, he kissed her abused lip, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her closer. "D-Don't… stop…" he panted, brown eyes cloudy with lust.

"Feels good?" she asked, stroking him gently. He nodded, biting his lip to muffle another moan.

Élise stroked him a few more times before she pulled her hand away and sat back on her heels. Arno glared at her. "Why did you stop? I told you not to stop."

"Françoise says that men can be rather… quick," she said, giving him a wink.

"Who's Françoise?" Arno asked, wrinkling his nose.

"One of Madame de la Mare's daughters," Élise gave a cute little pout, "she's older than Yvonne and I. So she tells both of us all these lewd details about what she does in the bedroom with a man." Élise said, giving Arno a saucy wink. "Well, not everything."

"Oh," Arno said, and reached for Élise's hand to guide it back to his cock but she pulled out of his reach. "Please, Élise, it felt really nice."

"No," she said squaring her shoulders. "I want you to touch me now."

Arno stared at her, moonstruck. "Uuh… where exactly?" he asked. He knew where, and by the look she gave him he knew she saw through his attempt to stall. Frustrated, Élise grabbed his wrist and placed it on her inner thigh. "Oh."

"Go on, Arno, touch me," she prompted.

"I am touching you," Arno said, trying to pull his hand away. His cheeks were a bright pink and the tips of his ears were warm. He wished he wasn't so shy. Élise held his hand firmly in place and tugged it even closer to her silken folds. She gave one more insisting tug and he caved. He reached out and touched her, eyes glued to her face, watching for her reaction as he poked and prodded with gentle questing fingers. She gave small encouraging nods. He pressed a finger between her folds, finding her wet entrance. She hissed when he began to press further. He stopped. "Élise?"

"Don't stop Arno." She grinned. "Don't fear the sin cave." She laughed.

He withdrew his hand, biting his lip to muffle his laughter. "Where… did you hear that?" he asked, chuckling. She giggled.

"A nun was telling that to all the passing young women. 'Fear thy sin cave! Let no man that isn't thine husband enter it!' Needless to say Yvonne, Françoise and I all had a good laugh."

"I would too," Arno agreed. Élise laughed again. She took his face in her hands, kissing him long and sweet. He sighed into her mouth, allowing her tongue to explore. His hands returned to her thighs, and began their gentle exploration of her womanhood. He pressed one finger in, stopping at the second knuckle, then slowly pulling back out and pushing back in again.

Élise hissed, wincing the first few times he did it. She gradually began to rock her hips. "A-Another…" she gasped. He nodded, fascinated with the growing flush on her cheeks. His slipped in another finger, watching her wince against the pain as her body adjusted to the ever widening girth it was forced to accept. His thumb found her pearl; Élise gave a loud moan, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "Merde!"

"And you thought I was loud," Arno teased, "careful Élise. You need to be quiet so we don't get caught." She bit his shoulder in retaliation. "Ow. Élise!"

"Let's do it," Élise panted. Arno blinked. "I want you inside of me."

He swallowed not really sure what to do. "A-Alright." He pulled his fingers out and glanced around. "Why don't you… lie down?"

"Françoise said its better if the woman is on top the first time." Élise titled her head. "So you lie down." She slipped from his lap and glanced pointedly at the bed. He sighed, gathered a few pillows before laying down; cock like a small fleshy flagpole jutting from between his legs. He hissed when Élise touched the head, running her hand up and down it.

"É-Élise… I… keep that up and I'll just…" he bit his lip to muffle his moan. She stopped, giggling. "Tease," he growled, a playful glower directed at her. She winked before rising to her knees and positioning herself over him. "So… uh… how do I get… myself in there?"

"I think I just lower myself," she said, "you know, like putting a hat on. It should go in nice and easy." He doubted that but nodded, hands going to her hips. "Ready?"

He puffed his cheeks out in a sigh; nodded once. "Ready." He watched as Élise lowered herself, thighs wobbling with the effort of keeping her body up. She missed. The head of his cock butting against her leg. She pouted, shifted over a bit and tried again. He gasped when he felt walls of flesh mold around the head of his cock. "A-Are you in?" He bucked his hips gently. She yelped, lifting herself off him.

"No! And that was my butt!" she hissed, indignant. He flushed.

"S-Sorry. Try again."

"I'm going to." Élise lowered herself down on him. The head of his cock met her wet cunt, but the angle was off. She whimpered in pain and lifted herself up again. Arno groaned. "I can't do it Arno." Élise grumbled, sounding on the verge of frustrated tears. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I can't… I can't do it!"

He sat up, wiggling out from beneath her. "Shh. Shh. We'll figure it out. How about you lay down, and I'll see if I can't get it right?"

She nodded, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes to keep the tears at bay. "O-Okay." She flopped beside him, spreading her legs wide. The glanced over his shoulder, studying the moon's glow, before nudging her closer to the moonlight. He spread her folds and found the dark entrance to her cunt. He scooted between her legs, resting her thighs on his hips. "I can feel it," she whispered as if it was a secret. "It feels invasive."

Arno flushed. "S-Sorry." He muttered, and leaned back to allow the moonlight to illuminate the shadowy space between them. He grabbed his cock and guided the tip into her. Élise hissed, nodding in encouragement. He eased himself in slowly, watching as her face contorted in pain. She whimpered. "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked. He didn't want to. It felt nice already.

"No!" she glowered at him. "We got this far. Let's go all the way. Be-Besides… Françoise said it's supposed to hurt. I'm supposed to bleed too." She frowned. "Though to be honest it's just terribly uncomfortable."

Arno nodded, waiting for her to nod. Telling him to continue. She did, after a few moments and he pressed himself further in, until he was fully sheathed. "Élise?"

"Dear God!" she groaned. "You're huge!" He couldn't help but flush at that, a surge of pride coursed through him. "It feels like I have a plug in me! It feels really weird." She looked at him. "Well don't just stay there! Move!"

"Oh, right!" he gave a weak laugh and slowly pulled out half way before sliding back in. Élise whimpered, getting use to the strange sensation. Arno groaned, his breath picking up as his thrusts slowly increase in tempo. Élise bucked her hips in time with his after a few heartbeats. He watched her face; her cheeks flushing in pleasure as her hands twisted about in hair. He leaned forward, kissing her as he rocked into her steadily. Her hands found the skin on his back; nails digging into his back, clawing and leaving red lines. The bit of pain added to his pleasure and he groaned, low and deep. "I'm… I'm…" he grunted, unable to hold on much longer. "Élise… I…" he came then. Body shuddering with the height of pleasure, a loud grunt escaping from his throat. His arms wobbled in an effort to hold himself up and he shifted his weight to the side and pulled himself out of her. "Wow…"

"That was it?" Élise asked.

He quirked a brow at her. "What do you mean? That was amazing! I… I…" he gasped, trying to get his breath back. He thought he was going slow, but he felt winded as if he ran a mile. He felt warm and tingly, especially between his legs. "We _have_ to do that again."

"No, we're not," Élise spat. "Françoise is a liar. She said it was amazing and—"

"But it was amazing!"

"For you!" Élise gave him a sharp look. "But all I did was lay there and moan a bit! You seemed to be enjoying it much more than me. It felt better when you used your fingers!"

"My fingers?" Arno frowned, then his eyes widened. "Oh." He reached between her legs, finding her pearl and rubbed it with his thumb. She moaned, biting her hand. "Like this?" he purred into her ear. She whimpered, nodding. He smirked, working her bundle of nerves, watching as she wriggled and bucked her hips. She moaned loudly and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh, quiet remember." He chuckled when she shot him a glare as she pulled his hand from her mouth. He reached down with his other hand and palmed her breast.

"A-Arno…" she gasped, staring at him. Her cheeks a rich rosy color. "Arno… I…"

"Go on," he said, rubbing her pearl. "Let go." He watched her come undone then. Hips bucking up, back arching, his name escaping her lips in a long shuddering moan. He clapped his hand over her mouth at the last second, pulling his other hand away from between her legs. Both stared at the door, waiting for François de la Serre to come knocking.

Only their frightened breathing disturbed the night. They both relaxed and slipped beneath the covers. Arno pulled her close to him. "Now, _that_ … was amazing," Élise said. She cupped his cheek and he grinned, feeling pleased with himself. "Next time, I come first, understand?"

"Let's come together then? I bet it'll feel even better."

"Hmm. Alright, but I come first, understand?" She kissed his nose. He chuckled.

"I'll always let you come first," he said, "promise."

* * *

"And I've kept it," he muttered, fifteen years later in another bed, another city yet still with the same woman. Who was seated on his cock right now, rocking her hips.

"Arno what are you doing?" Élise hissed. "Pay attention and fuck me!" Élise's lips fell into a frown. "And keep it down. Julien is asleep."

"Huh?" he glanced at her. She pouted, milk laden breasts sagging against her chest, her stomach wasn't tight anymore, he could see the shiny stretch marks in the moonlight. A scar on her left side another on her right; motherhood, the revolution, hunting Germain, it all had taken a toll on her body. He didn't care though; she was still beautiful to him. She rocked her hips, drawing his mind back to the task at hand. He groaned. "Élise…"

"You're awfully pensive," she said, "considering this was your idea, _I_ wanted to go to bed." She rocked her hips again, and he thrust dutifully. She gasped, a hand snaking between her legs. He watched it, making sure he kept his hips moving to her tempo. He slowed again, caught up in studying her. Élise didn't seem to notice though, too caught up in reaching her own orgasm. When her walls clenched around his cock, he was torn from his musing, remembering his own desire and focused on thrusting into her and coming a minute or so late with a muffled shout.

Gasping, Élise pulled herself off him and flopped down by his side. H pressed his wrist to his brow, staring at the canopy. Near the dresser in his small little bed, Julien shifted in his sleep. "You seemed really out of it," Élise said, shifting to lay on her side. He turned his head to look at her. "Care to tell me why?"

Arno sighed, and glanced at the lattice of scars on his wrist. "I'm not having another melancholic episode," he said, hoping he didn't sound defensive.

"I wasn't—"

"I was just thinking," he said, a corner of his mouth lifting in a wry half-smirk. "About our first time." He watched Élise blink before snorting out a laugh. "It's true."

"Whatever made you think of that?" she asked. "I get embarrassed thinking about it. It was better in the balloon than… merde! Arno." Élise placed her head on his shoulder, arm falling around his hips. "It was so—"

"I was painfully shy and you were too bold for your own good?" he cupped her cheek, pressing a kiss to her brow. "I know."

"You've gotten bigger," she said. He chuckled.

"I've grown a bit since then," Arno said. "I'd hope I'd get bigger."

"Meanwhile I've just gotten…" she pinched the loose skin around her stomach. Despite training religiously since Julien's birth, it hadn't gotten rid of all the effects of pregnancy. "I'm hideous."

"No. No, you're beautiful," he said, kissing her forehead. "So beautiful and lovely and I love you." He pressed kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her throat and lips. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

"Arno."

"You're…" he puffed his cheeks out in a sigh, trying to find the right words. "You're my best friend, my lover, my wife, the mother of my children. I think you're beautiful." Élise snickered then. "I'm serious, Élise!"

"I know," she whispered, smiling. She kissed him, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I lots like you Arno," Élise said.

"Merde." He rolled his eyes. "Not that again, Élise. You know what I meant back then." He heard her giggle.

"My sweet shy Arno," she giggled. He huffed when she fiddled with his bangs. "Couldn't even tell me how you felt back then."

He shifted away from her then, looking at his sleeping son in his small little bed. "Fifteen years ago, I wasn't even sure if you returned my feelings. I knew I couldn't marry you. I was an orphan, you're father's ward."

"And now look at you," Élise said, turning his head so he could look at her. "Councilmember of the Assassin Council, father to two beautiful children—"

"Three children, Élise. Léon's our son. Even if he is adopted."

Élise bowed her head. "Yes, of course. Father to three lovely children, and," she paused, "you're married to me. You've come a long ways in fifteen years."

He chuckled, rolling over to face her. "I have. We both have. You're the Grand Master—"

"Something I always knew I would be."

"—my wife, you have three beautiful children. You have… accomplished a lot as well."

"Indeed," she agreed. "We both have." She yawned. "I love you Arno."

"I love you too, Élise."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> THIS JUST DID NOT WANT TO END! GAAAAH!
> 
> I started this like back in January and finally got around to finishing it up. I saw a post on tumblr saying that the OP was tired of seeing cliché pwp which is just basically porn. They wanted to see awkward first times, crying during sex, the couple deliberately trying to ruin the mood, ect. SO! I answered the challenge.
> 
> Dun-dun-duuuuh! You get awkward first time Arno/Élise!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!
> 
> Nemo et Nihil
> 
> PS: I AM NOT DEAD! United We Stand is still going strong. I just have school, self-doubt about myself when it comes to writing Arno without my lovely beta turquoisetacos (I love you dear heart!) RIGHT THERE! And… well the entire depression arch for Arno has been just… killer. Please, bear with me. Be patient. It'll be worth it in the end.


End file.
